User talk:Roads
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon. Thanks for your edit to the P&F Movie Series Finale Thingy! page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AgentGoldfish (Talk) 23:59, September 28, 2010 By me... Don't worry! I have this signature ---****--- for all my work! You know, it's better to post your messages on the user's talk page. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]There are secrets on a leaf, in the water, in the air... 12:08, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Removing categories (Conversation) Please stop removing categories of pages that are not yours. They are necessary. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Join Max and the Flock 12:03, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Reply: I'm sorry. I'll stop. Oh, congratulations on becoming an administrator. PS. I made the New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros. I can remove them from that! (Right?) Yes, but it is not advised. Categories are like folders; they keep everything organized. And Daisy won't get that message because you did not write it on her talk, which is why she's saying to post a reply on other peoples' talk pages; they get a little alert that says "You have new messages" and know to check their talk. [[User:American che|'American che']]{i'm not on TV!} 17:52, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but the episodes of my series are designed to only be accessible through the main page. Your point? [[User:American che|'American che']]{i'm not on TV!} 18:07, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I intend to make it like a mini-wiki of its own. You can create a new wiki and link it from this wiki. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 00:20, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Larry the Lemur Ya sure you can use larry (Gurgy) Thanks, "Gurgy!" Registration (Conversation) By the way, when I tried to make an account, it said it couldn't register me. Someone else had this problem. Why is this? You cannot register probably because of your age. Are you 13 yet? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Join Max and the Flock 23:45, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I will be in two years, but I had no idea. Where's it say that? And how does Wikia "know" my age? Your birthdate. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Join Max and the Flock 23:52, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yeah! Doy! (The "Doy!" wasn't to you. That was to myself.) You know, you can just lie about your birthdate. I'm supposedly 16 according to Wikia, but I'm actually barely 13. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Join Max and the Flock 00:00, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but that's not the right thing to do. That's how I get here. And so is others. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 00:24, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Liiiiiiiike me. (But I'm turning thirteen in thirteen days, so this is a bit of a moot point.) [[User:American che|'American che']]{uh oh, squee, where's schmee when you need him?} 00:28, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I will not do it! That is lying, and it is wrong! I want an account, but as a Christian, I will wait two years if necessary! I know you're not forcing me to register, but I will not lie! :You, you are right. And I respect you for your opinion. We will not force you to create an account, but you will have to wait. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Join Max and the Flock 00:38, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, at least please provide a with your desired nickname. And you may also want to check , just to make your life easier. Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon and happy editing! You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 00:43, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I do. It's ---****--- Roads May I suggest making a link to your user page (68.39.14.59)? [[User:American che|'American che']]{uh oh, squee, where's schmee when you need him?} 00:59, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Ditto. That way, people can easily identify you. Your roads avatar isn't really convincing for other users unknown to you. Or you can also use [[User:68.39.14.59|___****____ Roads]] for easier identification! And also, try to leave replies or new messages in user's talk pages instead of here, it will be way easier (just by clicking "Leave Message" button in the top of the screen, if you are in a user's talk page) and replies will be faster. And don't forget to use your signature every time you leave a message in user's talk page. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 14:32, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I can lie about my birthdate, sorry, D'= I am going to be thirteen in 3 years, so I am 10, like Phineas and Ferb! But I will never lie in real life, just about the birthdate. ):= -Chiyumi/AmazonHeart Hi I LOVE your NSF-FB! series! Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 20:40, October 14, 2010 (UTC) REPLY: Thanks! It started with a movie idea, then slowly evolved into the "show" it is now. The Digital World episode was an experiment for it. Again, thanks! ---****--- Roads My Signature My signature is ---****--- Roads. If you see ANY variation of it on a page, type the variation and a link to the page in a message. I will see to that! Watch out for Roads not being italicized and an exclamation point. Here is how they'd appear: ---****--- Roads | ---****--- Roads! Remember to reply with the link and variation if you find one. Also, all pages that I EDIT have that, but saying "Edited by ---****--- Roads" Username Che is short for Cheese. See, when I was in fourth grade, I was going to make a Club Penguin account. They have a twelve-character limit for usernames on there, and since "American Cheese" didn't fit, I'm "American Che". And it's lowercase che on here because... I'm really not sure. [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 22:40, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Marking Pages for Deletion (Conversation) Why did you create a page and immedietly mark it for deletion? If you create an article intending for it to be deleted, just don't make the article. It's a waste of time for both you and I. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 22:16, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I guess it was dumb, but it was an experiment to see how long pages take to be deleted. I should've just asked. I'm sorry. ---****--- Roads Don't be marking other people's pages for deletion! Only do that when it doesn't contribute, or violates the rules! *insert Napoleon Dynamite "GOSH!" here* [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Oh the thinkz you can think! 01:15, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. Oh, how do I get to the rules. ---****--- Roads 12:26, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Petition Sorry about this, but your petition won't work because Disney made a stupid rule that they don't accept outside ideas. (Sorry if that depresses you, but it's true) Who's Ready To Party? 3:01 October 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay. ---****--- Roads 19:05, October 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Admin Though it was explained to you, I felt it necessary to elaborate more on the subject. To become an administrator, one must: a.) Have an account b.) Be known well in the community c.) Have made plenty of good edits d.) Must show they have good enough grammar e.) Have good knowledge of the policies; and f.) Know how to handle disagreements among the community Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 21:56, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Old Friend From Britain She blanked that section of the page because ashe's completely re-writing it. And she can still edit it. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 22:52, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Phin68 Phin68 is no longer active on this wiki, and he probably will not be on this wiki again, since he seemed to completely disappeared. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 22:59, October 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: The Creator Case I saw your message on Phin68's talk page, and, due to him not being active on this Wiki, I felt it necessary to answer your question myself. The creator of this Wiki was Flash, who is also inactive on this wiki, though very active on the Canon WIki. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 23:09, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Nope. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 21:08, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:News News article, like for the Danville Times? Oh sure, you can make a fanfic review, a PnF episode review, a merchandise review, or even a rant! But make sure you email it to us. Oh, and about the template, you'll get it by yourself. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 23:04, October 21, 2010 (UTC) As long as you identify yourself as roads. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 23:24, October 21, 2010 (UTC) You jknow how to add categories to pages, right? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 23:26, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey OMG(oldfish) I am so sorry that I edited your userpage (the Religion section to be exact)! I seriously thought it was your talkpage! Though I did think it was odd to be on a talkpage...(smacks forhead) Sorry I know it was a while ago but I still wanted to apologise :P. And like I said before (on the wrong page ) I toatly agree with you and I think it is awesome that you put it on your page! Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 14:54, October 22, 2010 (UTC) RAWEFC RAWEFC stands for R'andom '''A'rticle 'W'ith 'E'very 'F'an 'C'haracter. It was deleted due to fighting and Mary Sues. [[User:American che|'''American che]]{talk} 19:14, October 22, 2010 (UTC) The original RAWEFC is still there, but no one is allowed to edit it. There were corresponding pages with numbers after them (up to four, so it was RAWEFC, RAWEFC2, RAWEFC3, and RAWEFC4) but they were all deleted. And as for the Mary Sue incident, a very annoying user (who is blocked indefinitely and his userpage and talk are deleted) created a set of Phinabella children that were all cheap recolors of Isabella who could do anything and were so naïve that they were deleted as well and a new policy was created saying that your character has to be very well-edited (example) if it is an edit, but preferred to be drawn normally. [[User:American che|'American che']]{AND THE CHORUS SWELLS!!} 19:43, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Answer One, why do you want to make templates? And two, I don't know, it's probably a Wiki glitch or something. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 22:50, October 27, 2010 (UTC) It's called random. PhineasFlynn123 (talk) RE: Joke The "joke" was complete spam, and it takes up too much space. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 23:06, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Clyde fletcher I'm sorry but you may not edit it... it is a past character and i will like to still see it un edited so i can see memorys! :D im sorry about the wait! :D ~Emilylover224 3200 Please stop creating spam pages such as "3200". It's spam, and I will have to block you if you continue. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 21:26, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Yep. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 14:05, October 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Black Haven't you noticed that It's halloween (in American time) ? You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 22:10, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Black It's because of Halloween. It will be changed back at midnight (Pacific time) November 1, 2010. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 03:41, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Issue 11 Message Roads, you better read what I just put up on the Community Corner of Wiki Activity. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 11:35, November 1, 2010 (UTC) It's right there, below the "Hot Spots" section of You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 11:44, November 1, 2010 (UTC) PATIENCE! You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 11:57, November 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Blue It's still there. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 01:52, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Opposing Articles Look stop opposing articles/characters just because you don't like them or you just feel like opposing them. Have some tact. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 23:41, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey I have a question,I saw you edited my userpage.. What did you change? I wont be mad I just wanna know ^-^ Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 16:39, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh alright! Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 16:46, November 4, 2010 (UTC) You too! Thanks for contacting me! I'd love to check out your stories, although it might be a little while. *apologetic smile* I'm interested to see how you share your faith through fanfictions... I've been thinking about that lately and haven't come to any helpful conclusions. What do you think? Anna Latimer (talk) 21:03, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like a great idea. Just make sure the community hears about that. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 12:45, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, just write up a brief explanation about it and send it to our email (pffanon@gmail.com), and you're good to go! :) You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 13:11, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Ooooo SO cool! Can I add more than one or just my favorite? Oh and I am not sure how to leave a link to its TP but if you go to the top of the screen when your on the page there should be a button that says "talk" you can get to it from there. Thanks for telling me about the contest!! :D Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 15:31, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Look, you don't edit my pages, and I won't edit yours, comprende? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 13:02, November 10, 2010 (UTC) What did you do? What did YOU do??? Don't act all innocent, ok? YOU removed a category from one of Daisy's pages is what YOU did! No one hurts my friends.......... Block It's just one wiki. Unless a global ban is issued, at which point, they'll be blocked all over Wikia. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 03:35, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Add Categories That's happened before. It's just a glitch. It's not all pages. Just wait it out. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 18:08, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Your faith Dude, I am of the same faith! You probbably have heard this on..."we all run the same race" I forgot what it was exactly and where but may God Bless You! Dude, always have faith in him, accepting him was the bes choice of your life, though I don't think one can be saved from age 3 as you most likely didn't understand the meaning of sin back then. I was saved at age 13, as I was stuck in the religon of catholicism for very long. But I accepted Jesus Christ and was saved! Only my main family unit is Evangelist though, we are currently working on the rest of my family. On an unrelated note, Love Interest: Ewwwww! Seriously!?! But since I am 14 now, there is this one girl... not giving the name!Scubadave (talk) 03:07, November 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Baby Poof Ask her directly. I have no idea why. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 13:36, November 12, 2010 (UTC) It is against the rules to havepages for characters from another show which has been crossed over with Phineas and Ferb. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 22:19, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Dont feel to bad. The Doctor's page is also up for deletion D: Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 00:33, November 13, 2010 (UTC) WOW! Ur a Christian too! WOW! I'm a Christian big time! And I love that you added you were a Christian on your page! PRAISE IT! :D~Hyper Loves Jesus Christ WOW Dude thanks for responding, and Love Interest thing, I take it back, it's your opinion, beside, like you said your 11. Anyway, it's so good to know that we have other followers of Christ here. But sadly, not everyone is. What do you want to do for Christ in the Church? I want to become a Missionary, and maybe play the guitar or electric piano during the worshipping part. So never lose faith, believe me nothing is possible without Christ. Scubadave (talk) 04:28, November 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Comunity Messages to be honest, I've been trying to figure it out too :P You might have better luck asking someone at Wikia, or in the IRC channel #wikia. Once you find out though, could you tell me? :P Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 00:18, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: President Uhh....your version of the "president" is essentially the same as a regular admin. No offence. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 23:30, November 17, 2010 (UTC) A Little Message For Everyone Jesus loves me, this I know. For the Bible tells me so. Those words are powerful, yet self-explanatory. ---****--- Roads 12:44, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I know Jesus loves me, I don't need a complete stranger to tell me that. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 13:14, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Categories on Talk Pages Uuuuh...why are you putting your categories on people's talk page? Talk pages and userpages don't need to be categorized. Except if they are creating a group. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 01:49, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Fixed. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 01:17, November 21, 2010 (UTC) You should just tell me if you want to make a signature template. It's fixed now. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 23:35, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Three Messages First, about the community portal, we need obviousness. Because ours is not-so-obvious, I used Canon's. But our community portal will be repaired (scheduled) 2011.And about profanity, I think it's a good idea. But these people are more familiar as "rollbacks." This group of people is like American Che and PFMuffinStrike455 (he's not online too much, but he's good at coding and site maintenance.) Rollbacks has the ability to "roll" edits back to the last point where the article is untouched for the day. However, rollbacks is also classified for another job: Helping the admins with vandals and other sorts of cyberbullying that could happen on a wiki. Also, Every user (which has been around for a pretty long time) know what they must do to minimize vandals. However, I think the PRs will be a good idea. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 22:20, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Category:Christians What you're gonna say when this category is marked for deletion. And change your signature. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 13:58, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Categories on Talk Pages I'll do that if you quit adding categories to people' talk pages; it's annoying and unnecessary. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 16:51, November 23, 2010 (UTC) OKayz. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 16:55, November 23, 2010 (UTC) E-Mail As I said before, just email it to pffanon@gmail.com [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 22:07, November 23, 2010 (UTC) This is getting on my nerves... you don't have an account and you don't have an email address... and you are still three (or two) years to an eligible age... I don't know what to say. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 23:28, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Isabella and Lego Liker Isabella and Lego Liker was blocked. *stares off into the horizon* [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 14:03, November 24, 2010 (UTC) That cretin was blocked because of his stupid Mary Sue Isabella clones. I love Candace. Exactly. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 14:56, November 25, 2010 (UTC) He said himself it took like fifteen minutes to make it, and then all he had to do was use a paint bucket to recolor it. I'm glad he's gone. -_-" [[User:American che|'American che']]What's that supposed to mean?! 14:58, November 25, 2010 (UTC) The Victor Von Doom from The Fantastic Four, the Green Goblin from Spider-Man, the Lex Luthor from all those Superman movies, the Dennis from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, the guy who tries to kill Speed in Speed Racer. Yepz.[[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 15:32, November 25, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome! ;) And thankz for contributing to the wiki. :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 15:39, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Template What template? [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 14:08, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Ferblover I just read what you have left in Ferblover's talk page. He's been away for a while, so I guess, you can use one of his fanarts. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 12:28, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I did [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 13:14, November 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: Bright Colored Words Well, no. Simply put, colors are only used in signatures and the like, mainly unimportant stuff. And, it's fun. People enjoy making colorful signatures, and if we take away certain colors, well, then, that's gonna anger people who really love the colors. I admit, it is a little inconvenient, but Fanon is about imagination, and Fun is a staple of imagination. Colors are fun, and therefore, colors must be there for imagination. Or something like that. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 16:16, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Editing Pages Look I don't know why you edited my page! But stop editing my pages and you tell me what you did to it? The End? A HyperPhineas Story! And I will let you free. The JBHaterpuff Girls Z! Saving The World By Getting Rid Of One "Beleiber" At A Time! 17:05, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Icon Oh ok. Fine by me. LOL that icon is not me. Not even close to me! XD That's Cece Jones from Shake It Up! The JBHaterpuff Girls Z! Saving The World By Getting Rid Of One "Beleiber" At A Time! 17:13, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Shake it Up! If you don't know what Shake It Up! is. This probably makes no sence to you{LOL} Cece Jones is a character from Shake It Up! she's the red-headed best-friend of Zendaya's charcter,Rocky. The JBHaterpuff Girls Z! Saving The World By Getting Rid Of One "Beleiber" At A Time! 18:50, November 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: PhineasFlynn123 PhineasFlynn123 is me. And I have no idea what happened. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 13:57, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Why don't you type up a description about the operation and email it to me (and no, I will never ever again accept submissions on talk pages) The only alternative is the IRC Anyways, if you want a username, what would you like it to be? [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 14:58, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I know I told Dill and he has not fixed it yet -_-.. Hello Seattle I am the crescent moon 21:12, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I know. Now, make sure you change your password. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 15:38, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and can you also blank out the email? (still on the preferences page) [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 15:43, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I dont know D: It used to be the Stacy DMGQ icon but I changed it to the Vanessa one and it keeps doing that! I have tryed to re-change the icon but it still does that : ' I dont know why.. Anyway thanks for telling me. I am glad it is not just my computer. I may change my icon to something else but i dunno.. Hello Seattle I am the crescent moon 18:59, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay I wont. LOL people got upset when I changed it from Lindana (my old "trademark") to stacy DMGQ. I usually change it every few months but I really like this one. I am glad you like it! :D Oh and I saw you got an account!!! SO happy! Hello Seattle I am a old lighthouse 22:09, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Your faith Dude, you should change that part of religion and rename it Faith (on your userpage) oh and take out baby Jesus, that's a wrong representation of your faith in him, first, no one knows what he looked like on earth, second, that's the representation of the Catholic Religion, not Evangelist. I can't really say much here so email me a scubadave1347@aol.com if you have any questions, this goes a lot deeper than what you may believe. Scubadave (talk) 02:22, November 29, 2010 (UTC) RAWFEC i just noticed that you made a blog about the RAWFEC incident. Can i add some of it's comments on to the page?Jathew's in the House! 16:23, November 29, 2010 (UTC) You know, Monaco's been deleted into the void. I mean, it's gone. FOREVER. No way going back, dude. :/ [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 23:04, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Siggy The Incredibles. Great movie, I luv it!! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 23:26, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Check out the Pixar Wiki. Lots of sequels planned, man. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 23:37, November 29, 2010 (UTC) First of all, I think I have an archive of my userpage in the old times... Wait, I got more than that! Second, I will archive part of my talk page by 2011, and third, the way to earn the Grand Phineas Patch is a very deep-kept secret! [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 00:20, November 30, 2010 (UTC) You asked "too much?" Well, personally, I try to keep my faith out of my fanfictions because I am not really sure what the policy is around here about "religion" but what you wrote is true (I just skimmed it), and honestly, if it's allowed, then I say go for it, spread the word of God! (I personally will only spread it through my messages, its more interpersonal in my terms. Update: DELETE, DELETE IT, I just read the whole thing. I feel that this Alters God's word. He said not to do so in Revelation 22:18-19. If you want to keep this story,then change it so that no characters meet any people. Maybe they just should observe from the sidelines and not interact. Scubadave (talk) 00:57, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Grand Phineas Patch Hey I saw this on your talkpage, what is it. What do you know? Scubadave (talk) 01:22, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I think you misunderstood the purpose of description in the categories. Categories are not to be signed with usernames because they are made for the community, not for just your articles. So please remove all of your signatures from all categories you made. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 12:19, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I give you a clue where I live: It has more than 17000 islands and it is so strategically located (and so big), only dumb people don't know where it is. And what's the first message from the peacock? [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 14:05, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay I'm here! Hello Seattle I am a old lighthouse 20:14, November 30, 2010 (UTC) What if... What if we just add little bit of the data at the RAWEFC incident(history) to the project and have a link leading to the page. Does that work? I worked hard to research the facts and stuff.User:Jisu Lee|Jathew's in the house 04:26, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Your Userpage You should take out the Constitution from the things that are important to you, it's secular. And also Faith and Politics/the secular law CAN'T mix. Also, number one, should be Jesus, he is your savior, then comes the Bible (God's Word). And Spread the Good News (the Gospel)! Scubadave (talk) 04:37, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey About the operation secret thing. I know we keep gettin on at different times sooo if you go to the random-ness wiki and search Template:OS you can leave the message for Operation Secret there. That way like no one would be able to see it and I will check it throughout the day and delete it after reading. Hello Seattle '''I Am a Manta Ray 17:41, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't know.... [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 23:44, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Look Roads, if we decide that we wish to not reveal anything, we won't. Please stop being so childish and be patient. Thankz. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 01:34, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Issue 12 One: we have users with rollback rights, such as Che and DG. Two: I don't mean to offend you, but, no offence, I don't think you are a really good option for being a "backup admin". There are many more people who have way more experience and are recognized and have been on here longer than you. Three: PhineasFlynn123 is Faddy, FYI. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 22:14, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Faddy, along with others, cannot access their regular accounts on their iPasd, thus, they have to create an alternative iPad account on here. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 23:37, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Exactly. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 23:46, December 3, 2010 (UTC) It's Scuba(dave) Sure you can call me Scuba, it sounds like the reason I was nicknamed Scubadave. And I like your new avatar! Scubadave (talk) 06:20, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Sure, you can use her. [[User:American che|'American che']]{let it be} 20:02, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Huh? What's a roadgeek? Scubadave (talk) 20:40, December 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:Jacob Greenfish Sure!!! I'll just go edit Jacob... We wish you a Perry Christmas,And a Doofensmirtz Free year!!!! 19:37, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok..... Too many questions! jk Um, I do have answers for them, so, yeah, that was pretty self-explanatory. 1. My logo is a beaver. 2. If it's a beaver, it's not a platypus. 3.No. But almost! 4. I joined July 30, 2009. 5.I have absolutley no idea. 6.What? 7. I got the name when I joined this really stupid game called Rumble Fighter (my friend convinced me). I was saying how Hi and By rhyme, so I got that. And my favorite number is 27. My second favorite is 2, so I subracted 2 from 27 and got 25. And the rest was meaningless numbers(?) I Came To Play! 20:40, December 7, 2010 (UTC) I Came To Play! 20:41, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Stupid signature isn't working! Wait, I got this: I Came To Play! 3:41, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Yes Yes you can!! And thanks. I will fix it! :D Let me know when the story is out!! :D Peppermint Winter Whats December without Christmas Eve? 04:27, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Goldfish Darkskull Sure. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 04:28, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Exactly why I deleted him. [[User:Daisy56|'''Daisy56]]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 13:08, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes Admins can unblock people but if it sayd DO NOT UNBLOCK there is probably a very good reason for it. Peppermint Winter Whats December without Christmas Eve? 15:04, December 8, 2010 (UTC) My Signature No no most of my signatures are lyrics from Owl City songs. This is from his new Christmas single Peppermint Winter. It is SO awesome!!! Also a little trivia: I heard that Adam Young (AKA Owl City) is a christian! :D Here is the song -> thumb|300px|right Let me know what you think ^-^ Peppermint Winter Whats December without Christmas Eve? 15:23, December 8, 2010 (UTC)' Yes, there's a rule against that. Think about it this way; this is the PHINEAS AND FERB Fanon Wiki, and Paradoz nor Van Kleiss is a PnF character. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 22:21, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Ways to Annoy Perry Actually, now that I think about it, you can have my spot. I can't think of anything else, so I had better not stay as a contributer. So that's still four. Have fun! By the way, I saw the above talk and think it's highly coincidental. I don't own any Owl City, but I'm listening to it right now. "Meteor Shower" sounds very Christian. Anna Latimer (BAD WOLF) (talk) 22:24, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Alice the Lone Warrior. w:c:pffollowers:AstroAmulet. You apparently don't know how to research. Both of these are MY creations. Don't use them. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 22:29, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Alice FS is IaLL's. Alice the psychotic warrior and her little Amulet crystal is mine. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 22:50, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Her amulet never broke. It cannot, since it's the ultimate source of power in the multi-verse. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 23:02, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Dude: don't use my characters ''or creations. Period. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 23:23, December 8, 2010 (UTC) "cuz I want too :P [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 01:42, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Alice Yes, Yes you can ^-^ I rip off the wrapping and tear through the box till I end up with 45 new pairs of socks! 05:25, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Roads IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSSS Christmas Vacation Hey Roads, how are you. How do you plan to spend your Christmas Vacation. I'm most likely going to stay at Church. Scubadave (talk) 14:35, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Check this out. And sign up! Haha I already did ^-^ Hey, Have you read this? I rip off the wrapping and tear through the box '''till I end up with 45 new pairs of socks! 16:35, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, seriously? Is my avatar that big of a deal to you that you just HAVE to make it sound like it's a bad thing, like, "Oh, Che changes hers all the time", blah blah blah. I change my avatar usually when I get a new addiction, and right now my addiction is Eddsworld, so I changed my avatar to Edd. You have a problem? [[User:American che|'American che']]{Z?} 19:40, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Roads, since when do you think you own this wiki? Huh? First of all, Alice FS has never or will ever have the AstroAmulet in her hands! Second, the AstroAmulet is my property, and I did not give you permission to use it! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 01:06, December 14, 2010 (UTC)